omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Byakuren Hijiri
Statistics Name: Byakuren Hijiri. Origin: Touhou Project. Classification: Human, Magician, Buddhist Monk. Gender: Female. Age: Over 1,100. Tier: | At least E-1. | At least F-2, likely F-4. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Island Level. (Without employing her magic, she possesses the strength of an ordinary human. However, average humans in Gensoukyou are stronger than average youkai) | At least Moon Level, likely Large Planet Level. (Her magic makes her one of the strongest humans in Gensoukyou) | Speed: | FTL. | FTL+. (She is the fastest character in the whole cast of Hopeless Masquerade and can disappear from sight) | Durability: | At least Island Level. | At least Moon Level, likely Large Planet Level. | Intelligence: Very high. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Average human melee range, At least dozens of meters with projectiles. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: | Without Magic | With Magic | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Physical Augmentation, Flight, Energy Manipulation. Weapons & Equipment Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll: Created while Byakuren was in Makai, the Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll is unique to her. The sutras Byakuren needs in order to use her power are written on it. It has an automatic mode, which will cause it to recite spells on its own. Compared to a regular paper scroll, the amount of information the Sorcerer's Sutra Scroll can hold is limitless. It is also said that this scroll won't deteriorate over time. Lastly, because it has a "will" of its own, no one except for Byakuren is able to wield it. Notable Attacks & Techniques Magic: Originally derived from Buddhism, Byakuren then began using dark magic derived from aiding youkai to retain her youth, after her brother's death. Now, Byakuren specializes in "buffing" magic which increases her physical abilities, including strength, speed, and the five senses. In Undefined Fantastic Object, the spell card Superhuman "Byakuren Hijiri" seems to demonstrate this magic. During this spell, Byakuren's movement speed increases to such an extent that she can even outrun Fantasy Seal. Normally, however, she's only as strong as an average human. Ultimately, though she is called a saint, these powers are demonic in nature. Skill Cards * Durga's Soul: A single fierce strike after defending with body-strengthening magic. * Garuda's Talons: After putting some vertical distance between them, she charges at the opponent with a strong diagonal kick. Hijiri's fierce speed is combined with the vertical distance, augmenting the abnormal movement even further. * Hanuman's Dance: After strengthening her body with a chant, she performs a slash with a forward step using the sword that emerges from the single-pronged vajra. * Indra's Thunder: She throws Buddhist rosaries enchanted with magic power, and causes lightning. * Skanda's Legs: Focusing her physical power on a single point, she increases her movement speed, quickly closing in on the opponent and striking them with multiple blows. * Virudhaka's Sword: She throws the single-pronged vajra with all her might, as if it's a huge lance. * Virupaksa's Eyes: Overwhelms any nearby enemy with fighting spirit emanating from Hijiri. In addition to nullifying projectile strikes, it erases any wide-range enemy danmaku as well. Spell Cards * Heaven Sign "Brilliance of Mahavairocana": She focuses her concentration to the limit, and compresses her magic power at the same time. Sensing a momentary gap in her opponent's attack, and performs a counter against it with a blow of magic power. * Heaven Sign "Five-Element Mountain of Shakyamuni": Hijiri's faith changes into the hand of the Buddha, and flattens the enemy to the ground with a single welcome strike. * Heaven Sign "Master of the Great Trichiliocosm": She throws a single-pronged vajra to stop the opponent from moving, closes in, and beats them up with multiple blows at full strength. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Tier E Category:Tier F